A Voice Within
by AutumnDreamer
Summary: With only an hour to midnight on Valentine's Day, Al never succeeded in having Marcie fall in love with Michael. Al watches Marcie talk to a young woman who later motions for him to go out side. Will Al get the help that he needs to accomplish his mission
1. 1 of 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _One Life to Live_ or any characters on the show specifically Al Holden, Marcie Walsh and Michael McBain. If I did, Al Holden would still be alive and Michael McBain would still be just another unseen doctor at the hospital.**

**This was written back in 2004 after Marcal fans got our "happy" ending that the show promised. I wasn't happy so I wrote my own version of what I wanted to happen.**

**THE VOICE WITHIN (1/4)**

_FEBRUARY 14__TH__, 2004 – 11:00 PM_

Marcie sat the bar at Ultra Violet by herself. She was all dressed up with somewhere to go but no friends in sight. Jen was busy moping and crying on Rex's shoulder. She knew the members of Midnight Logic but they were the entertainment and very busy doing their intended job. Sliding her empty glass forward, she banged it gently on the counter. "Bartender, another one please."

The young man sauntered over towards her direction and smirked. "Going a little heavy on the ginger ale aren't you, doll?"

Marcie bit her lip to stop the flow of words that threatened to escape her mouth. Today was harder than she thought it would be. A fierce feeling of loneliness had washed over her that morning. She couldn't get Al off of her mind. The typical pink, red and heart Valentine's Day decorations that adorned Ultra Violet didn't add to her mood. It just made her remember the past, what could have been and what would never be. "Just get me another ginger ale, no-"

"…ice. I got it." The bartender finished her sentence and then went off to get her drink.

A young woman plopped down on the stool next to her. Her long, wavy blonde locks flowed down to her slender waist. Her light, slightly freckled skin seemed delicate like a porcelain doll. The bartender placed Marcie's glass down and nodded to the young woman. "What can I get you?"

"Ginger ale, no ice."

The bartender looked at the young woman and then back to Marcie, his eyes narrowing. "You two know each other?" Each of them shook their heads no. "Damn small world…." He mumbled as he fetched another ginger ale. "Never make money on damn ginger ale." He placed her drink down and left to attend to other customers.

The young woman turned and introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Dreamer."

When Marcie turned her head she was surprised. It felt as if she was looking into her own green eyes. "Um, Marcie." Spooked, she gazed back down at her glass.

"So, what are two nice looking gals like us doing alone on Valentine's Day?" Dreamer lifted her glass and took a sip. Placing it down on the bar, she turned back to Marcie. "No special someone, Marcie? No sweetie?"

Marcie gulped, remembering how many times Al had called her 'sweetie'. "No, no sweetie… not anymore." Resting her elbow against the bar, her palm cupped her cheek. "Not anymore."

"Sorry to hear that." Dreamer offered, a sad look etched her face. "He was special to you, huh?"

"Yeah, he was real special. I thought he was my soul mate but he died back in September from liver failure." _Why am I telling this complete stranger intimate details of my life?_ Marcie wondered. For some odd reason, it felt comfortably right.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Even though Marcie wasn't looking at her, Dreamer kept her eyes intently on the short young red head in next to her. "You still miss him, don't you?"

"Every day." Marcie nodded. "For some reason, I've been thinking about him a lot today."

"Some people consider September to be a long way away." Dreamer picked up her drink and took a sip before continuing. "Are you feeling guilty about moving on with your life?"

Marcie turned to the girl. Half of her wanted to run away from the words that she had just spoken. The other half wanted to sit and continue to talk. Her legs were like jelly so she continued to sit on the bar stool. "I think so." Turning her head, Marcie stared at the counter. Grabbing a napkin, she slowly started to shred it between her fingers.

"I'm a good listener, as you can tell." Dreamer offered.

Closing her eyes, Marcie thought just might be a good idea to get her feelings out in the open. She expected one day to talk to Dr. Rae and not some stranger she met five minutes ago in a bar. "There's this guy Michael." Looking over Dreamer's shoulder, she spotted him sitting on a couch, watching Midnight Logic play. "Sometimes he's a jerk, other times he's nice and understanding. I don't understand it. He seems so… familiar to me. He knows me so well, it's scary."

"Maybe Michael is supposed to be your soul mate?"

Shocked, Marcie glared at Dreamer with tears in her eyes. "_NO_. Al was my soul mate. I know it… our souls have always been married." Wiping away a few escaped tears, Marcie wanted to run away but some force made her stay put.

"I'm sorry. Maybe Michael is the one you're supposed to be with since Al isn't here anymore?"

Looking around Dreamer she again set her eyes on Michael. At that moment, he turned and looked in her direction. Smiling, he waved and then turned his attention back to the band. She was surprised he didn't rush up off his place on the couch and come over to her. She almost felt… disappointed that he didn't. _Why?_

Dreamer swallowed the last of her ginger ale and then dug into her back pocket. Bringing out an old beat up wallet, she placed a few bills on the counter. Placing her hand on Marcie's, she gently spoke to her. "This one's on me. I'm sorry if I upset you." She stuffed her wallet back into her pocket and started to turn away but stopped halfway. "Marcie, sometimes you have to listen to not your heart or your head. We all have a voice within us that guides us. No one knows what it is. Listen to it and find strength. Trust that voice."

Marcie fought at the tears that had formed behind her closed eyelids. When she looked up Dreamer was gone. Looking farther into the room, she noticed that Michael had left too.

Al sat on the purple plush couch at Ultra Violet listening to Midnight Logic play a new song. He knew Marcie was there at the bar and she was looking distraught. Al couldn't figure out why he was here. It was eleven o'clock on Valentine's Day. He had failed his mission and didn't know what was going to happen next. At the stroke of midnight would Michael get his body back? Would his own soul then go to heaven? He was just waiting to see if he was going to turn into a pumpkin. Marcie never fell in love with Michael even though Al had done everything right since being pulled out of his body back on Christmas Eve. He had an urge to go up and try to speak with her, to make one more bold attempt at winning Marcie over. But some young girl seemed to be making small talk with her.

Sneaking a glance at bar, Al noticed that Marcie was looking around the girl and in his direction. His heart leaped in his chest. Then he froze. Raising his hand, he smiled and waved. Turning back to the band, he thought, _Oh, you're an idiot._ Al saw out of the corner of his eye that the girl was leaving. She then turned straight in his direction and stared right at him. She shook her head, motioning him towards the door.

Looking around, he pointed to himself. "Me?"

Agitated, she shifted her head again towards the door, the girl's eyes growing bigger by the minute. She quickly left the club. Taking one last look at Marcie, Al got up from the couch and headed towards the door himself. _Who was she and what did she want with me?_


	2. 2 of 4

**THE VOICE WITHIN (2/4)**

Al walked out the front door of Ultra Violet and looked at the young woman who was pacing back and fourth. "You know, you've been given a second chance – no! A second and third chance and you're screwing it up!"

Staring at the girl, he couldn't for the life of him think of who she was. "Do I know you?"

"Oh geez, and now I know where I get my stubborn streak from, Dad!" She stopped pacing and placed her hands on her hips.

"Gabrielle?" Al stepped forward to get a better look at the girl standing in front of him. "Is that you?" He looked into her eyes and found familiar green orbs greeting him.

"It's me alright." She confirmed.

"Wait, when I met you before you were a little girl." He was confused. How did this spirit and soul thing work anyhow?

"I can take on many forms. When we first met it was better that I was a young child." Gabrielle explained. "But now, Luna finagled me a pass and I'm trying to help you, so I need to be older. Don't give up, Dad. The day isn't over yet."

Al sighed heavily. He admitted to himself that a feeling of defeat had come over him a few days ago. "I don't know what else to do. Marcie doesn't love Michael."

"Don't you want me to be born?" Gabrielle stared at her father, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

Cupping her face with his hands, he wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. He bent down and gently kissed her forehead. "Of course I do, more than anything." Feeling helpless, he wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her tightly. Her arms slid around his back, completing the hug. "But I don't know what else to do."

Gazing upwards, Gabrielle spoke to her father. "You have to listen to me when I tell you to do something."

"Not even born and you're bossing one of your parents around?"

Stepping away from him, she wiped at her cheek and sniffed. "If that's what it takes to get me born!"

"Why is your hair blonde?" He asked, remembering it had been red like Marcie's the first time they had met.

Gabrielle touched a piece of hair and grinned. "Dye job. Just one of the many things I'll end up doing that makes _your_ hair slowly turn gray. You're going to have a field day with me."

"Oh, dear Lord." Al exclaimed. "You're going to a convent for school, complete with nuns in habits."

"No, no, no." She waved her finger at her father. "I am not! You need to remember the help I'm giving you here when I fail my first history exam."

"Don't tell me you already need a tutor!"

"Hey, don't knock it, _you_ were the one that almost failed out of college until Mom saved your rear."

"How did you know that?" He searched her face for answers but found none. "That just happened this spring."

"I know. What do you think we do all day up _there_? Sit around playing video games?" Exasperated, she rolled her eyes at him. "We watch the living souls, duh."

With his arms folded across his chest, he spoke to her, his voice full of authority. "Just because you're helping me doesn't mean you can be a smart ass – I am your father, after all."

"Sorry, Dad!" Batting her eyelashes, Al realized he was already wrapped around her little finger.

"Wait, you said you knew about me almost failing out of college and that happened in the spring." Al scratched his head. He had more questions since his death and was never given any straight answers. "Why were you floating around up there or whatever it is you do since the spring?"

Gabrielle laughed at Al's question. "Oh, I've been around longer than the spring. I've been around since last fall. See, you and Mom were destiny – you were meant to be together. I was meant to be. All the pieces just had to fit into place."

Al looked down at the ground and smiled to himself. He had told Marcie that their souls were married and always had been. He just didn't realize how true that had been. "What about the part with me dying? Was that all part of the plan too?"

"Oh, no!" Walking over to him, she gripped his hand in hers. "That's where everything went all wrong. You and Mom were meant to be, that much I know. The stuff with you dying earlier – way, way earlier – then you should have, that confuses me along with this loaner body thing. Luna has tried to explain it to me but it's too confusing. If I was able to have a headache, I would have had a pounding one every time she started."

Thinking back to how Luna explained his situation to him, Al couldn't agree more. No straight answers were ever given and the information changed along the way it seemed. "Trust me, I know what you mean. I can't imagine what type of trouble you'll be going and getting yourself into." Al ran a hand through his hair. "I bet your teen age years are going to kill me."

"Like when I almost burn down the kitchen? Or the first time you catch me coming in late from curfew?" She chuckled at his sour expression. "My first boyfriend? Any boyfriend? You won't like any of them because they won't be good enough for me – or so you will claim."

"Of course not, no one will be good enough for my princess!"

"We're going to be butting heads, I know it." She shook her head in an affirming motion. "Just remember you owe me, got it, Dad?"

"Sure, princess." Shaking his head, he smiled and looked at his daughter. "So little missy, what do I have to do?"

"I have to go back in the club." Gabrielle giggled. Al had to just wait and Marcie had to open her heart and listen. Then everything would be right on track. "Just wait for my cue, Dad."

"Hey, you weren't drinking alcohol inside, were you?"

"Not allowed!" She pointed upwards to the clouds. "They're not _that_ loose with the rules up there." Stopping next to the door, Gabrielle turned back to Al and smiled at him.

"I think my hair is already starting to turn gray and you're not even conceived yet."

"Remember, just wait for my cue. If everything works out the way I think it will, you'll be seeing me sooner than you think." She winked at her father, turned and then entered the club.

Walking back inside, she paused just inside the door and looked towards the ceiling. "Luna, Grandma, I could use a little of your magic right now." She whispered before heading off to do what needed to be done.

Waiting a few seconds before going in, Al thought about Gabrielle's last words and laughed out loud. _What a little spitfire. She gets that from her mother._ Smiling to himself, he headed back into to Ultra Violet to see what his daughter had up her sleeve. He hoped it didn't involve burning down Ultra Violet's kitchen.


	3. 3 of 4

**THE VOICE WITHIN (3/4)**

Glancing up from the bar to see if anyone familiar had entered the club, Marcie noticed Jen was still hanging on to Rex. She rolled her eyes at the sight. Suddenly, Dreamer walked into view, catching her attention immediately. She headed towards the front of the club, stopping to talk to Midnight Logic quickly before walking onto the stage and sitting down in front of the piano. Sighing, Marcie looked around again, hoping to see someone that she could talk to. Sitting up at the bar was not a favorite past time and she was quickly becoming bored. Her eyes came to rest on Michael as he slowly made his way across the club, heading back to the couch he had vacated earlier.

Sliding her glass completely away from her, Marcie grabbed her purse and spun sideways. She slid off the bar stool, feeling as though she was being guided toward Michael by some unknown force. She didn't remember thinking about leaving the bar or even making the conscious decision to talk to him, but the pull that she felt was too strong to resist. Marcie soon found herself standing in front of him. "Michael?"

Al looked up to see Marcie standing beside him. "Hi, Marce," He greeted her with a smile. "How are you?" Al rose to his feet beside her. "I've just been listening to Midnight Logic. Seems that someone else is about to sing. Want to join me?" He gestured nervously to the couch behind him. He had hoped to talk to Marcie again but this was even better. Al hadn't expected her to come over by herself and actually talk to him.

"Sure," she replied, without any other preliminary greeting. They both sat down awkwardly, their eyes gazing forward. On stage, Dreamer had started to play the piano, her fingers running over the keys smoothly and methodically. An unknown tune filled the club before her powerful, velvety voice started to soar over the music.

_Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl, it's all right  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly  
_

Al could only smile as he stared at the stage. She also gets her voice from her mother, he thought to himself. His eyes were glued to his daughter.

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

Heartache. Marcie had felt too much heartache in the past few months. It was visiting her in dreams more often. She had admitted to Ron on one occasion that she had been dreaming about Al more and more lately. The dreams were different each time. Some were of an unfulfilled future while others were about the past heartache they had endured.

_When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within  
_

The conversation that she had with Dreamer echoed in her mind. Was it just a coincidence that the exact words she spoke earlier were contained in the song that Dreamer now sang? What was your voice within anyway? Marcie questioned inwardly, is it listening to your heart instead of your head?

_Young girl, don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl, just hold tight  
And soon you're gonna see your brighter day_

Marcie's days had been brighter when Al was alive. He had given her so much hope for a bright future. Al had made her feel beautiful and loved for the first time in her life. Since his death her days had been slowly dimming. Today felt like her darkest time ever because she felt so alone and empty. It wasn't fair that she was alone on Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year, and she couldn't share it with her one true love, her soul mate.

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul_

Closing her eyes, the memories of their relationship overwhelmed her like a crashing wave. Everything that she had tried to forget because it was too painful to remember suddenly came to the surface. She remembered when they first met. They would fight all the time. Al would call her a freak and she'd snip at him, telling him that he was a loser. She never would have imagined at that point that he'd be the man that she'd fall in love with. Slowly the dynamics of their relationship had changed. She'd begun tutoring him at the request of his mother. Neither she nor Al had been very pleased with the arrangement in the beginning. However, the friendship that ensued as a result of those tutoring sessions led to the drug intervention that changed both their lives forever.

_When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within_

She remembered their summer dates and rollerblading in Angel Square. Smiling to herself, Marcie remembered their first awkward attempt at making love. The time just wasn't right. But when the time had finally come… and everything was right…everything had been wonderful. Brushing a tear from her cheek, she thought back to that first time. The first and only time they'd been able to make love. The experience had been beautiful and Al's gentle touches and caring manner had made it all the more perfect. Soon after that one glorious night, Al fell sick in Atlantic City and never recovered. Maybe if they had never made love he would still be alive. Marcie silently tried to fight the onslaught of tears that threatened to ensue at any moment as she remembered when his spirit visited her. His final goodbye had been so hard for both of them and then she begged him not to leave her.

_Yeah...  
Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know_

Marcie had thought she'd be spending the rest of her life, the rest of her journey, with Al. But that had been taken all away from her. It had all been stripped away too early. Gulping, she remembered that Al told her that she would find him in someone else. Marcie just needed to look deep into his soul to see him. To this day she never understood what he meant. Opening her eyes, she remembered when she first met Michael McBain. Marcie had saved his life in Angel Square that day. Afterwards, he had become a part of her life. It seemed as if he was determined to ingratiate himself into her life, whether she liked it or not.

_You'll make it  
You'll make it  
Just don't go forsaking yourself  
No one can stop you  
You know that I'm talking to you_

As a feeling of warmth engulfed her, Marcie felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. Michael seemed to know things about her that only Al knew. It confused and scared her. It made her want to run away from him. He knew her eye color, her greatest fear and her birthday wish. How could Michael know those details? She never discussed anything like that with him. Those were all intimate details that she thought only Al had known.

_When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within  
_

This was wrong. She wasn't supposed to be feeling anything for Michael. She admitted to herself a long time ago that she did kiss him back on New Year's Eve. It had unsettled her and she hadn't meant to, but she couldn't help it. His lips had reminded her of Al's. The kiss had been so slow, sensual and passionate. His hands had been molded to her body just like Al's had been so many times in the past. But Michael wasn't the one she was going to spend the rest of her life with, she reminded herself. That was going to be Al but he was gone. Michael could never replace Al in her heart or her head. He wasn't Al and could never be Al even if he kissed like him or cared about her like he once did.

_Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

_Trust the voice within_

Dazed over her memories, Marcie realized the song had ended and joined in with the rest of the clapping audience. Hearing Michael whistle in appreciation for the beautiful song, she was reminded of her own experience singing at Ultra Violet back in August. When she had finished her performance, Al had whistled wildly for her in the exact same way. Turning and looking at Michael, Marcie gasped. Michael stood next to her, clapping and cheering.

But it wasn't Michael at all.


	4. 4 of 4

**THE VOICE WITHIN (4/4)**

Hearing a gasp, Al turned and glanced down at Marcie. She looked upset and shocked. "Marcie? What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, the person standing before her had changed before her eyes. She could have sworn she had seen Al but now it was Michael looking back at her. She stared at Michael in confusion. What on earth was going on? "I'm sorry, I have to go." Grabbing her purse, she turned and ran away from him. The tears had slowly started to fall down her cheeks as she raced out of Ultra Violet.

Looking up at Gabrielle who was still at the piano, Al saw her nod her head for him to follow after Marcie. He quickly got up off the couch and ran as quickly out the door.

Gabrielle smiled as she saw her father run after her mother. "Good work, ladies. The transition will be done soon." Gabrielle spoke quietly. And with a snap of her fingers, she disappeared.

Al found himself outside of the club but Marcie no where in sight. "That way!" Looking up he saw his daughter pointing him to take a left. "Hurry it up!"

As fast as she appeared, she vanished and Al ran off in the direction he was told. "Marcie! Marcie! Wait up!" He called out for her, hoping to find her before she reached the docks.

Out on the docks Marcie stopped, out of breath. "What is going on? I looked at Michael and I saw Al! It can't be… no, it can't be. I was thinking about Al and I miss him, that's all."

Hearing Michael call out her name, she started running again. She couldn't be around him right now. Marcie had the overwhelming need to clear her head of all thoughts. Especially any thoughts that involved Al Holden or Michael McBain.

As Al rounded a corner he tripped and fell. Looking around to see what he tripped over, he saw his daughter standing above him. "Sorry about that. Go that way, down to Pier 52 and don't yell Mom's name." He stared up at Gabrielle. "Dad! Get going!"

"It figures I'd get a bunch of bossy women in my life." He huffed as he picked himself off the wooden planks and made his way down to Pier 52.

Marcie grabbed at the wooden pillar on the dock, leaning against it for support. Looking out into the water, she could no longer hear Michael calling her name. Just as she was beginning to feel secure, the shuffling of foot steps awakened her ears. Turning towards the sound of the approaching footsteps, she closed her eyes. When she opened them up she knew what she wanted to see. She wanted to see what couldn't be. Opening her eyes, she forced herself to look at him. Al was walking to her in a panic. He started to run towards her when her hand slipped off the wood. Her body contorted and twisted as she began to fall off the docks and into the water.

Suddenly, Dreamer came out of no where and blocked her path into the cold water below. Al caught Marcie in his arms as a splash echoed in the air. "Al!" Marcie shouted, not realizing what she had called him. "Dreamer fell in, we have to get help."

As Al stood there with Marcie in his arms, Luna appeared behind Marcie with his daughter and mother. "I can't explain it, but don't worry about her."

Looking out into the water, Marcie shouted at him. "What? Al, a woman just fell from the docks!" She caught the words that she had spoken out loud and stared at him. "Al? Wait, how can it be?" Her hands roamed his face, feeling every contour of his skin. Shaking her head, she spoke with a low voice. "No, it can't be."

Al's watch beeped an hourly chime, signaling it was midnight. His mother appeared next to him. "Al, Marcie?"

"Ms. Medina? Okay, I must be dreaming. Someone please wake me up!" Marcie's heart beat was racing against Al's chest. She was so confused. Gabrielle reached out and pinched Marcie. "Ouch!"

"You're not dreaming."

"But, but…" Marcie's head swiveled between Al and his mother. "You're both dead."

"Only half right, Marcie dear." Gabrielle explained sadly. "I am dead but Al is not."

"Mom, wait a minute, if I got a second chance, then…"

"No, Al." She said with a sad shake of her head. "It was my time back in September, not yours. You stepped in and sacrificed yourself for me."

"But!"

"No ifs, ands or buts, Al." Gabrielle looked like she was going to burst into tears. Could angels cry? "Since my life was taken by the Music Box Killer, it was deemed there was going to be one too many souls floating around upstairs."

"So I was going to get to come back anyway?"

Grimacing, Gabrielle recanted the rules. "Eh, not exactly. Marcie had to see you inside Michael and that's where Little Gabrielle came in."

Feeling week, Marcie went and sat on a nearby crate, trying to absorb the information that she was hearing. "Little Gabrielle?"

"Little Gabrielle but you knew her as Dreamer dear." Gabrielle said a matter of factly. "But everyone else knows her as your and Al's daughter."

"Our what?" Marcie asked in disbelief.

"Our daughter." Al confirmed. "And she's going to be a hellion."

Marcie gazed at Al with a raised brow. "Wait, she had blonde hair… how did she get blonde hair between the two of us?"

"Dye job." He answered her and watched as her eyes went wide. "I have lots to tell you about our daughter. Thankfully, I now have plenty of time to tell you all about her."

"She is banned from the color aisle at Wal-Mart, forever!" Marcie stated a matter of factly.

Gabrielle looked up to the sky with a worried look. "Uh oh, I have to get back soon. There is one more quick explanation for the both of you. No one else but the two of you will truly know what happened tonight. To everyone else, it will be as if Al never died. Max left Llanview to be with Frank and Leslie in North Carolina. But not because you died, but because he realized how precious life is. He's been missing out on their lives."

Marcie got up from the crate and made her way over to Gabrielle. "Thank you, Ms. Medina, for everything. You were really starting to become a mother to me. I miss you so much."

Reaching out and cupping Marcie's face, Gabrielle looked into Marcie's eyes and spoke with a gentle voice. "I must thank you for everything, Marcie. You saved my son. I am truly sorry that I made us miss out on more time together."

Stepping back, Marcie waited while Al hugged his mother one last time before she disappeared in front of their eyes. Marcie cautiously took his hand before he wrapped her in a tight embrace. Their own lips met for the first time in months.

Gabrielle stood with her grandmother and Luna as she watched her parents walk home, hand in hand. "Well, looks like we did it."

"Yes we did, sugar." Luna scrunched her nose and mumbled. "Looks like you should be born sometime in November, little G."

"November!" Gabrielle huffed. "But that's so close to Christmas!"

"Oh, don't worry dear." Her grandmother reassured her. "I know your father is going to spoil you rotten."

"Really?" Gabrielle's eyes lit up. "Do you think for my sixteenth birthday I can get a car and go to Cancun?"

"No car!" Luna exclaimed.

"And you're definitely not going to Cancun, dear." Gabrielle covered her grand daughter's ears. "Luna, it's not your job to tell my granddaughter what she can or can't have. And stop calling her little G, it makes her sound like some rapper!"

"I can still hear you!" Gabrielle shouted over the women's bickering. "Grandma, no Cancun? I like little G, it sounds cool!"

"No Cancun, not until you're older." She smoothed back her granddaughter's hair. "How about Gabs or Gabby instead? In the mean time, I have to tell you how to get the best of your father and your grandfather Max."

"Oh, Goddess." Luna exclaimed.

Ignoring Luna's remarks, she continued. "And I only have nine months to teach you. We better get going."

Little Gabrielle turned around and watched as her parents stopped and kissed once more. Al and Marcie hadn't gotten much farther than the time before they stopped. Their lips had met again in a passionate kiss while wrapped in each other's arms. They broke apart and walked away hand in hand, sneaking peaks at one another along the way. "I'm going to be born in nine months. It's all because Mom stopped and listened to the voice within."


End file.
